Sad Birds Flying
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: Luka/Shuusei or Shuusei/Luka. Implied Luka/Yuuki and Shuusei/Hotsuma. Slight shonen-ai. Takes place towards the end of episode 9, of what happens in the forest between Luka and Shuusei when they saw Yuuki and Hotsuma.


Anime: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru

Pairings: Luka/Shuusei, mentioned Luka/Yuuki, Shuusei/Hotsuma

This fiction takes place in the forest when Shuusei and Luka saw Yuuki and Hotsuma together, towards the ending of episode 9. I do not own Uraboku.

**Sad Birds Flying**

"I thought you would stop him," Shuusei said, staring at the two figures in front of him, "Hotsuma is fine. Yuuki healed his injuries. He will protect Yuuki, body and soul."

Luka stared straight to the bottom of the tree trunk in front of him, answering, "But who will heal your wound?"

Shuusei ignored him. _I knew it from the very beginning, Yuuki will be the one to quench you, not me…_ He felt tears starting to swell in his eyes, _But still…_ He remembered how close Hotsuma and he had been during their childhood, when Hotsuma sank his head on Shuusei's shoulder, _I can't live without you…_

_I've served my purpose…_

He stiffen his limp shoulders, trying to control his voice, "I'm done here," Shuusei turned to make his leave, bypassing the sad-eyed Luka. He stopped abruptly when he felt cold fingers gently engulfing around his left wrist. He did not try to shake off the Duras' hands, though he was surprised and confused towards Luka's action.

"Don't leave."

"Huh?" That was all Shuusei replied, even more confused. What is Luka talking about, don't leave? After all he wasn't needed here anymore.

"Don't leave," Luka repeated. Shuusei turned and looked at those sad, hurt eyes staring blankly towards the ground. "Please don't leave, I feel hurt too." Shuusei's eyes widen. True, Luka must be really suffering, seeing his own long, lost love, now forgetting all about his past life. Probably Yuuki did not even return Luka's feelings. Probably Yuuki was only treating Luka as his important friend, nothing more than that, when Luka gives his full heart to Yuuki. This is so unfair.

"I feel tired, tired of all this." Shuusei immediately snap out of his thoughts, returning to reality. "Luka," he didn't know what else to say. He wasn't prepared for this, to see Luka's weaker side which he had never shown to anyone, except Yuuki probably, he did not know. Shuusei felt his own calmness getting washed off by the rain, just like Luka's strong poker face. He lifted his other hand and placed it on his scar, his eyes clenched tightly as his fingers dig deeper into the fabric and his skin.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and met Luka's soft, sad gaze. Using his free hand, Shuusei removed Luka's fingers from his wrist, but he did not let go of it. Instead, he led Luka deeper into the forest, completely out of Yuuki and Hotsuma's sight, his hand still holding Luka's wrist, pulling the older man closely behind him.

They reached deep into the thick forest, surrounded by trees and plants. The moonlight was slightly visible as the dark clouds blocked most of the silver light. Both of them still can feel the soft, tickling raindrops dripping onto them. Somehow, Luka did not question Shuusei for the reason of bringing him here. Somehow, he understood his actions.

Shuusei released Luka's wrist and turned to face the taller man. "Luka, if you don't mind..." Shuusei offered. Luka hesitated, but he felt as if his heart was being punctured with thousands of knives, digging deep holes, those bleeding wounds, and nothing seemed heal them. No one _offered_ to heal them. But Shuusei was being really kind here. He stepped forward and closed the distance between them, towering Shuusei. His head sank onto Shuusei's shoulder, resting on it, as his hands held onto the tree behind Shuusei. "I'm sorry."

Shuusei managed a sad smile, "I'm okay with it, don't worry." And he felt a warm droplet of water on his shoulder which he was very sure it belonged to Luka instead of the rain. "You alright?"

Luka managed a short sentence, "Don't patronize you senior." Shuusei had to chuckle at that. Luka can feel the vibration running down Shuusei's throat. "I'm not patronizing you, I'm just being a friend, asking how you feel."

There was a short pause between them, before Luka solemnly replied in a small voice, "I'm alright." He buried his head deeper into the crook between Shuusei's neck and shoulder, "I'm just tired." Luka felt Shuusei shifting his head towards the right, giving his more space to lean on, "We all are. It's very hurting to see Hotsuma having feelings for Yuuki too." Luka's body stiffens abruptly.

_Hotsuma having feelings for Yuuki, and Yuuki not returning my feelings. What pathetic creatures we are. _

Luka lifted his head from the warm shoulder and removed his hands from the tree trunk. He looked seriously into Shuusei's eyes, "Are you alright?"

Another chuckle ran out from Shuusei's throat. "What is this, shooting back the same question at me?"

"Are you alright?" Luka repeated. His gaze never left Shuusei's, staring deeply into those eyes.

Shuusei felt his eyes tearing again. He turned his head away from the strong stare of Luka, "…Mm. I'm alright."

Luka used his hands and pulled Shuusei into an embrace, with one hand holding Shuusei's head, bringing it to his broad shoulder, and the other one snaking around Shuusei's back. "Now it's my turn… Cry all you want." Shuusei struggled to release himself from Luka's strong grip but that man was just too strong to be fought over. The insecurities in his heart, the love he felt Hotsuma might have for Yuuki and the pressure of two strong arms encircling him made him loose all his composure, his tears dripping, forming a steam of thin, clear river down his hollow cheek. _Why? I can't leave without him…_

Luka entangled his fingers in the soft brown locks and rested his chin on his companion's head, his eyes slowly closing, his sensitive ears listening to the soft crying moans Shuusei made. "Yes, Shuusei, cry."

They remained in that position till Shuusei finally got off from Luka. "Thanks." He paused for a moment. "I felt a lot better now, and I hope you do, too. It's getting late, why don't you head back first?"

Luka replied almost straightaway, "Aren't you going back to Twilight Mansion?"

"I feel like staying here a little longer. I'll head back later. You go first." He smiled softly. Luka felt a sudden uneasiness, as if not trusting his words. Shuusei smiled again, "Don't worry."

That said and Luka turned and take his leave. _Will he ever return to Twilight Mansion? Is he leaving Hotsuma behind? _Whatever it is, Shuusei will have to make that decision himself. Be it waiting for Hotsuma's love, or giving up on this relationship, the choice is Shuusei's. As for himself, Luka have decided to wait for Yuuki till the day his heart stopped beating, his love for Yuuki will never change, no matter how hurt he is feeling, no matter how much his heart bleeds.

_We need to stay strong, Shuusei, for the one we love. _

_

* * *

_The End

A/N: i wrote this without knowing what is going to happen in the upcoming episode ten.. hope it blends.. (:


End file.
